Birdie
st LK > st LP xx LP Head st LK is super + on hit and block so is always a button you want to be using when in someones face. it also has 3 active frames so its easy to meaty with if you have bullhorn charged you can also do st LK > cr MP xx Bullhorn knocking down with bullhorn leaves birdie very close to the downed opponent so being able to convert from a light is really strong. this is a really tough BNB to master so dont get too bent out of shape if you cant master it right away if you are ever in a situation where you can use st or cr MP, cancelling to bullhorn is pretty much always great. going back to the first bnb, if you have Meter, you can cancel st LP to EX Horn or EX Head. EX Horn is very optimal for cancelling into VT1, and EX Head is great for pure corner carry. if you are in a situation where you can do a jump in with a light or medium, you should probably use the st LK bnb but if you are jumping with heavy you can do Jump HK > st HK > st MP xx you have the option of EX Head / EX horn still, but with MP you also gain access to cancelling to EX Chain. This is a hard knockdown and gives most damage and stun. after you dash, you are right on top of the opponent leaving them in a 5050 situation for the most part. This is more true once VT1 is activated. if you dont have it, many characters can simply walk backwards out of this mixup altogether. off MP, you also can now do MP Head if you dont have charge for bullhorn.(edited) cr HP is basically ther other starter you have. It can cancel to everything but also HK Chain if you are close enough. HK Chain does not give birdie any good setup after really, but its the best meterless damage, and great meter build. i prefer using HP Head though, because you get big corner carry, still lots of damage and meter gain, and if they are cornered i stay right on top of them for oki. cr MP is ur AA cr HP is AA too or Horn Super: dash > st HK (only 1 wakeup) CC Sweep: DF HP (whiff) > Overhead (1 wakeup) EX Chain: Dash > st MP xx or dash Cmd throw (QR) LK Chain : Overhead (QR, kd advantage is more + dependant on range chain was hit. for Far Chain be careful you need to wait 1 frame before doing the overhead because it is so +)(edited) LK revenger: dash > st LK or cmd throw (QR) Cmd Throw (corner only): st LK> st HK (QR) EX revenger : DF HP > Overhead Cmd Throw (mid screen): EX Revenger > if DWU > Cmd throw or st LK both meaty HK Chain : DF HP (QR) so basically the only other 2 KDs you have are Bullhead and Bullhorn Bullhead basically never leaves you close enough for oki other than the corner. and since you have QR and BR , setup trees for that are complicated. you are better to juts use manual timed st LK imo Bullhorn is interesting if you are close enough, you can dash forward, st LK meaty them , on QR and BR. p much always on QR most ppl BR though you have to manually time if you get meaty, or even just CH, you can link to st MP xx Horn and repeat the sequence st LK > st LP xx Horn works too but you will have to be absolutely on top of them for this to work tbh thats p much it , once you have that figured out you can make up your own cute little variations to mix people up but this gives you a good basis for how many frames you need to kill and what you basically get.